gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Romulus
“In his wolf-skin he was as strong as any of them, but he was a gentle person in many ways.” '' '''Romulus' is the first and oldest living lycan to date. He has a great deal of pull in the mythical world and is known almost worldwide, especially in the city of Rome, where he is revered akin to a God. Romulus shows aptitudes in many languages and is a skilled swordsman. He is currently an semi-active character in the storyline. Faceclaim: Anson Mount. Appearance Being nearly unchanged in his appearance for almost all his life (save his earlier days as Rome's first Emperor), Romulus is characterized by his wild, unkempt demeanor and his large, imposing figure. He stands at around 6'5, weighing about 300 pounds (his muscle and tissue fibers are denser than a normal human's, and therefore he weighs more). His body doesn't possess an ounce of fat, and his natural muscle ripples underneath his skin visibly whenever he performs physical actions. He has long, wild brown hair and maintains a large, bushy beard of the same color, with streaks of grey within it. His jaw is broad and low. He has a thin bridged, but otherwise normal nose, and his eyes are a cold, slate-grey with flecks of gold set in a calculating gaze. When he activates his Gaia and begins to transform, his eyes shift from grey with gold to orange, then to red in his wolvine form, and then to yellow in his lupine form. Tattoos * A large Roman numeral one on his right pectoral that signifies his status as the first Lycan. * On his back is his pack's marking, a wolf paw surrounded by 8 spheres. Personality Though many apply a certain stigma to the alpha-mentality and stubbornness to most Lycans, Romulus does not possess these traits. Indicative of his great age and wisdom, he is soft-spoken to a degree, rational, and above all, prideful. This is not to say, however, that he is conceited; he merely gives respect and expects that same respect back. He is protective of his kin (whatever pack they may come from) and especially his family, taking direct insult if threats or harsh words are ever thrown their way. He will fight to the difficult to achieve death for any he deems worthy of his protection, and that list is certainly few. A man of immense will and focus, it is unwise to get in his way when he sets his mind on an objective. Despite his gruff exterior and world-weary ways, he is considerably down to Earth, a product of his connection to the Earth itself. He is introverted, though not afraid to start a conversation himself. He has a habit of referring to those younger than him (a long list) as "pups", even if they aren't Lycans. He considers himself a teacher, and will take every opportunity to pass down his considerable knowledge to willing ears, though only if they have earned it in his eyes. Despite his acceptance of all, he still holds pureblood lycans in higher regard than "half-caste", or those who were simply turned from humans. He has a dry sense of humor that he rarely utilizes, only with those he feels sufficiently comfortable conversing with. Trust and love to Romulus are two very fickle things. While he possesses a great many allies and what some may call friends, he does not completely trust hardly anybody. This cynicism, while harsh, has saved the lives of many on more than one occasion, and as a result, he is quite adept at catching others in lies. This extends into his love life; in his 2,100 years on this Earth, he has only had one wife, and has only bedded three women in total. Species & Abilities "quote" '' Romulus possesses all of the normal abilities of a Lycan. However, due to his status as the first Lycan and his incredible age, many of his abilities are greater than those of his kind. He has enhanced physical abilities such as strength, speed, and durability. However, his capacity for healing and his acute, often infallible senses of hearing, smell, and sight are most telling. He also has the innate and unique ability to mask the scent of himself and others upon command. He can extend his claws and canines whenever he wishes, allowing him to inflict further damage while remaining in human form. His use of Gaia is similarly complex; he can use it to bolster any one physical attribute at once, and can even resist the effects of silver on his physiology for a short time. Wolvine Form: Upon transformation, his body begins to shift and morph into that of an overgrown wolf. His fur is grey and black, and his eyes become a deep, deep red uncommon of his kind. On all four legs, he stands taller than most average humans, at around 5'11. His physical strength isn't much changed, but his speed is much harder to handle. His fur also acts as a secondary "armor" of sorts, protecting himself from all sorts of damage. He sometimes refers to this as his "half-transformation". Lupine Form: A further transformation from his wolvine form which, unsurprisingly, takes longer; it is his full Lycan form. He stands at around 7 feet tall, gains considerable muscle mass, and has large, almost 6 inch long claws. His physical strength in this form is described as overwhelming, and he is capable of swift, agile movements. His regeneration ability is also similarly enhanced, to the point where normal wounds seal up before one's eyes. Family & Relationships drabble about her family here image here * Any blood family Romulus had is long-since deceased. * Relationships: Laurentia Arcturus - Lycan - Wife, Deceased * Relationships: Artemis Demopoulos - Lycan - Student '''History' dan is writing this now